


i'm alone.

by normanwell



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: All hurt no comfort, Friends to Enemies, Gen, karl tommy quackity and george are mentioned, no betas we die like men, platonic dreamnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normanwell/pseuds/normanwell
Summary: Sapnap confronts Dream about what he said to Tommy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 159





	i'm alone.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii i just changed the name :D !! same fic doe <33

_“Just you and me! Against the world! Right, Dream?” Sapnap cheered, his eyes twinkling with hope as he stared out onto the tree-filled land before him. He eagerly clutched onto his backpack, bouncing on the balls of his feet._

_“Yeah. You and me against the world.” Dream replied quickly, before taking a step forward._

It had been years. Years since Sapnap had uttered the words _“You and me against the world!”_

It was a familiar phrase that left a pit of dread hanging low in his stomach. Rage bubbled in his throat as he thought of the masked man- the one who had seemed to completely lose it over the last few years.

The raven haired boy sat on one of the abandoned beds in the community house, elbows digging into the meat of his knees. His face was deep set on the brick wall in front of him. Tommy informing him that Dream didn’t care about him put him in a sour mood. Every inch of his body was on fire- and it wasn’t a pleasant feeling in the slightest.

A set of confident footsteps tapped against the broken and wooden floor of the house. “You okay, dude?” A voice asked behind him. _Dream._

Sapnap slowly turned his head, following Dream’s movements as he moved to sit across from the other. “Did you mean it?”

Dream tilted his head to the side, gently tugging his mask off his face. “Mean what?”

“Mean that you care about the discs more than anything else?” Sapnap said, his voice cold and slightly trembling. This wasn’t the time to be scared. Sapnap mentally scalded himself. The former rage smoldering his skin had vanished. His blood ran cold.

“Come on, you know I don’t mean that..” Dream said, in an attempt to explain himself. He tapped his fingers along his knee. “There are of course things I care about! Like you, and George-” Sapnap interrupted him. 

Sapnap scoffed. “Really? Is that why you gave Mars away?”

Dream recoiled. He leaned back, the grin on his face slowly disappearing with each passing second. 

“When they were burning down the Eiffel Tower that Karl and I built? When they were fucking with _my_ home? Where were you?” He said, voice cold. “You were in enemy lines with the _only_ thing I cared about, Dream!” Sapnap nervously bit the inside of his lip, fidgeting with his fingers.

“And George's house gets burnt down and robbed and suddenly there you are,” Sapnap exhaled, “building an obsidian wall and threatening _their_ country.”

“Hey…” Dream stood, carefully reaching a hand out to Sapnap. He felt that if he was too rough the other would shatter like glass.

“What happened to _us_ , Dream? What happened to ‘me and you against the world’, huh?” Sapnap cried, the rage he felt moments ago finally returning. It was going to boil over at any second. “You turned me into your fucking pawn, Dream! That’s not you and me!” He shouted, smacking Dream’s hand away from him.

“Dude-” Dream tried to say, but was ignored.

“We’re supposed to be a team, Dream. It doesn’t feel that way anymore.” Sapnap said, deflating. Face red, and eyes glassy. He looked so tired. It looked like this had kept him up for weeks- even though this had only been news to him for a day.

Dream once again tried to reach out to Sapnap before pulling his hand away. Sapnap gave Dream a look that made him look like a kicked puppy.

“Dream if you don’t really care about me, you can say so. You don’t have to keep pretending."

“After all, everything is gonna be okay. Because you’re Dream.” Sapnap said, swiveling on his heel to the nearest exit. He needed out. The air in this place was suffocating. Tears ran down Sapnap’s face as he looked back at Dream. “I’m just.. Cracknap. A guy who burns shit. Your pawn.” 

Sapnap looked at the ground. The ravenette picked his head up. A weight had been lifted off his shoulders for a brief moment before crashing back down onto him. He turned to walk out the door. 

A small part of him wished that Dream would run after him, but he didn’t hear any of the confident footsteps that echoed throughout the house earlier. It was dead silent, aside from the quiet water and crickets buzzing and chirping along the lakebed.

Sapnap walked down the wooden path leading from the house, to the now destroyed animal farm. His frame trembled as he walked- but it felt like if he stopped he’d fall and sink into the ground below him. He just had to get back to L’manburg. He needed to. Sapnap could see the obsidian walls peeking over the horizon.

The land he once called home had never felt so foriegn to him. It felt.. sickly. Everything looked dead compared to when they found it. A plush and vastful forest, different shades of green, brown, and yellow mixing together so elegantly that it felt magical. His home was magical.

And Sapnap missed the enchanting feeling of exploring with his best friends- and he longed to have vines of happiness entangle his lungs like they had before. The feeling was almost suffocating. All Sapnap wanted was to go back to when he and Dream were kids.

He wondered if what happened to Dream was preventable.

He wondered if he could bring back his best friend.

Sapnap continued to walk down the wooden path. The short journey was treacherous. Had the path always been this long? The wooden boards creaked under his weight. This silly path.. He had remembered constructing it with Ponk way in the beginning. 

He was almost there. The obsidian walls covered the now setting sun. How long had he been walking? It didn’t matter. He just needed to get to L’manburg. Find Karl.. or Quackity.. or Tommy. _Anyone_.

The boy’s pale face was tear stained, his face red and eyes puffy. He looked ill. He felt ill. Sapnap would just love to fall asleep and not wake up with the way he was feeling. The weight on his shoulders got lighter and lighter with each step closer to the walls. He felt like he could _breathe_. He felt suffocated.

Sapnap was at the edge of the L’manburg walls. All he had to do was take a step and he’d be there. He didn’t know what he had in L’manburg, but it was all he had now. 

With a trembling step, he stepped into L’manburg, hand running against the rough and cracked obsidian of the entrance.

He stepped off the path. This damn armor was so heavy. Sapnap pulled off the netherite armor covering his shoulders, elbows and knees. He remained in his boots, which with a labored kick, he got them off.

Sapnap heaved. That was a lot harder than it normally was. He pressed a cold hand to the freezing obsidian, slowly falling to his knees. He felt so vulnerable.

Sapnap shifted around so that his back was pressed flush with the obsidian, his knees slightly pulled up to his chest. One hand tugged on his hair while the other covered his mouth in an attempt to muffle his sobs. His frame shook with the cold night breeze.

He sat there for hours. He couldn’t seem to stop crying. Sapnap was pained- he didn’t know how he’d go on without Dream. His biggest fear finally came true.

He was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> hEEEY im here with a second work woohoo pogchamp but!! i'd like to say that this was inspired by a comic by @/unlikanins !! here's the link if you wanna check it out :]
> 
> https://twitter.com/unlikanins/status/1334521319149330432
> 
> if this gets enough positive feedback i might work on something with chapters :D !!! but yeah!! comments and kudos are appreciated <33


End file.
